As disclosed in International Publication WO2015/129931 (PTD 1), in a hydraulic excavator representing a work vehicle, restriction of an operation of a work implement has recently been controlled by calculating a speed limit of a cutting edge of a bucket in a vertical direction with respect to target excavation topography. Operations of the work implement are restricted by controlling a pilot pressure by using an electromagnetic proportional control valve provided in a pilot oil path connecting a pilot oil pressure source and a pilot chamber of a valve to each other.
In work vehicles, various calibration operations are performed as appropriate in consideration of an individual difference among work vehicles. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5635706 (PTD 2) discloses an operation support apparatus for supporting initial calibration of a stroke length of a hydraulic cylinder.